


this feels like home

by dreaomega



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory, Suicidal Thoughts, Teenagers, not in detail though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaomega/pseuds/dreaomega
Summary: "last night i had a dream where you kissed me on top of every bridge i've almost jumped off of."eight connecting dots forming constellations





	this feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by smosh-stuff on tumblr's teenage disasters au, all credit to them.
> 
> also psa i didn't edit this because i'm a piece of shit so lmk if you spot any mistakes because i guarantee there are several

The sun knows nothing of mercy this summer and the stones they’re seated upon are hot but they pay no mind to it. The group spends most of their time under the shade of the trees at Sunny’s Rock, or Joven’s living room if his parents are out.

  
Boze can’t swim and Sohinki doesn’t want to so they take turns calling out scores to the boys who are doing tricks on the rope swing a few yards away. Mari and Damien lounge next to them, lazily arranging flowers in shapes and words on the rocks and occasionally piping in to the judging. Joven is preparing what can only be a spectacular jump.

  
“You okay?” Damien speaks, barely above a whisper, and braids yellow dandelions into Mari’s hair. The latter leans back and presses a kiss to the corner of Dame’s mouth, and smiles softly, head against his collarbone. Joven’s dive is ruined when his hands release the ropes early, and he lands among the rocks at the shore.

  
Matt leaps up, pointing to where they all were already watching, and Damien tears off his shirt, sprinting down to the edge. Lasercorn and Flitz pull Joven out of the rocks, and Mari wades in to help Wes pull him out.

  
He’s conscious and nothing is physically wrong with him, but he’s crying. The others have formed a circle around him. He stretches his arms out, and Boze falls into them. He cries into her chest while the others pet his hair, arms, sides, face, anywhere they can reach, really. There’s a collective tension in their chests, and they glance at each other in fear. Somewhere in their heads, they know Joven released the rope early on purpose.

  
“I’m sorry.” Joven mumbles. He’s trembling, and he swears he sees frost behind Wesley’s eyes. Boze tugs him a little closer.

 

———————————————————————————————

  
Mari’s ballet recital is on a Saturday. Her partners are front row. She gracefully walks on stage, searching the crowd. The reserved seats for her parents are empty. Mid-turn, she can feel her heart break when she sees Wes glance over at the seats. She falls.

  
That night, they lay in a pile in Sohinki’s bedroom floor, passing around a drink. Mari swigs more than everyone combined each time the bottle is passed her way. Two hours later, the bottle has been abandoned and everyone is asleep. Mari climbs out the window onto the roof outside it and is standing, arms raised like she was crucified at the edge.

  
A hand yanks her back as soon as she tips. She smells him before she sees him, and spends the night sobbing into Wes’ chest. His fingers are tangled in her hair and he doesn’t speak.

  
The sun is rising by the time she finally spills out who-knows-how-long frustrations into him. He nods and she wordlessly reaches for his belt. They fuck on the roof while the sun comes over the horizon.

  
———————————————————————————————

  
They’re fighting— it’s bad. It starts with Lasercorn accusing Matt of not letting them in, and then the dam breaks. Joven steps in, and before long, they’re all going at it. A few minutes in, Wesley raises his voice, and screams at Boze when she tells him to calm down. The rage in the room could be cut with a knife.

  
As a furious David raises a hand to hit Mari, the room suddenly is silent. Flitz has stepped in front of her and David is backed into a corner, tears threatening to fall as he glares at his own hand. He never even touched her but his skin is burning like he had and a thousand lifetimes away, he can see red on her pale cheek. He sinks and his silent tears turn into gross sobs.

  
Wordlessly, he crawls over to where Mari is now sitting in a chair, eyes glassy. He reaches a hand to touch her, silently asking for permission. When she doesn’t protest, he cries into her lap, mumbled apologies falling from behind his teeth. Somewhere, he sees himself as his father. She lays a hand in his hair, and he knows they’ll be okay.

  
———————————————————————————————

  
On a Tuesday, the gang is walking through the fair, heading to get some cotton candy, much to Wes’ delight. He must have forgotten where they were because he’s holding Damien’s hand. They get their treat and sit down against a wall nearby. A man spits at Wesley, and a certain word that starts with an ‘f’ and ends with a ‘g’ sends Wes into tears. Boze stands, and with a fire in her eyes that no one has ever seen, she silently walks up to the man.

  
“What did you just say?” She speaks slowly and with confidence. When the man repeats the word at her, she nods, turns around, and inhales deeply. With a masterful swing, she spins back around and hits the man in the jaw. He leaves when she raises her hand again. Boze returns to Wes’ side with a gentle smile, kissing his forehead before resuming her job of feeding him cotton candy.

  
Wes is only a little terrified of her, but he leans over and kisses Flitz and then Mari as a group walks past them, and he swears this is what family feels like.

  
————————————————————————————————

  
Sohinki hasn’t slept in two- wait, three? No, two- days, and Flitz notices. He’s sitting on Sunny’s Rock, surrounded by balled-up pieces of paper and covered in paint. There’s a drawing on his wrist, carefully painted over the horizontal lines up his forearm from- well, from before them. When Flitz sidles up to him and looks down at Matt’s wrist, he smiles. Scattered across his skin are eight connecting dots forming constellations and Flitz is almost sad.

  
He hands Matt a blanket and leads him to where his car was parked. While Sohinki sleeps, Flitz lets his fingers dance across the former’s pale skin.

  
————————————————————————————————

  
Joven’s new job prevents him from seeing his partners all day and he hates it. He’s headed home after his shift when he realizes that his mother is also working. He hates coming home to an empty apartment and when the door closes behind him, the tears threaten to fall. He shuffles into the living room and stops short at the sight of his lovers, all snuggled together and asleep in a pile on his floor, and he distantly remembers telling one of them where the spare key was hidden. Lifting his Polaroid camera to his eye, he snaps a photo, and leaves it to dry.

  
When his shoes and coat are finally off and he crawls into the pile, he smiles to himself. Mari and Damien both raise an arm to let him in, and when Wes presses his butt against Joven’s ribs or Boze kicks a tiny leg over him, he lets all thoughts cease. Thinking can wait, but this can’t.  
This can’t wait, because when Lasercorn lets out a snore, and Sohinki reaches up to pet Wes’ hair, Joven swears he feels his heart sing. It might not be perfect, and they might never get a happily ever after, but this is the safest Joven has felt in a long time.

  
And it might not be perfect, but they’ve got each other and they’ve got right now, and dammit, isn’t that enough?

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what i can fix next time and if there were any mistakes!


End file.
